Shattered Rainbow
by AiriRoses
Summary: Arthur's perspective of The American Revolution. Arthur is left with a broken heart from the betrayal of Alfred. Can he be able to mend the wound in his heart or deal with the regret of leaving such a delicate object in America's hands? (UKUS)


It was freezing cold. Even in the soldier's uniform the icy air swarmed around my body. Here I thought I could avoid my dreadful weather back at home. The rain dripping down made things so much worse. Funny thing was, it was almost July… how peculiar. Then again, it rained all year round in England so I couldn't say much.

My feet were beginning to grow tired and I slammed my body on the cold, wet grass. I was already soaked that it made little to no difference. I checked my pocket watch and sighed; he was late. It wasn't that shocking however because even when we were on good terms he was always late. I guess my hope that he would take this into more consideration was just that; a hope.

I turned to my left to see a soaked, flower. I plucked it out of the ground and saw how depressing it looked. The rose was probably radiant and shined through everything. Now it was just drowning in the melody of the drops and splashes.

I sighed deeply and threw it somewhere near the right of this huge field. I was already feeling depressed about being here.

I jumped up when I heard stomping feet coming towards the me. My hands went into action and grabbed the rifle behind my back. I somehow felt secure when my hands gripped around my rifle. It was the only one who never betrayed me.

When I pulled my attention back on the noise I started to become confused. I only asked for Alfred. No… that only meant he brought his so called army filled with bloody farmers.

My suspicions were proven true when I saw Alfred leading soldiers towards me. There they were, coming out of the shadows to mock me. To mock what I have lost. To mock the loss of pride and love.

I knew I told him to go alone. My letter specifically told him not to bring his army. I then laugh dryly at myself from how suspicious it sounded. Of course he didn't trust me. I'm his enemy; the villain of his tale. If I was in his shoes I wouldn't have believed it either. The pain in my heart didn't mend from that knowledge. It only broke more from how toxic our relationship has become.

"Britain!"

My country's name… I wish I could tell him. Alfred wouldn't believe me if I told him it was King George the Third who was ordering all of this. It was him that was making me kill his people and tax higher than I was supposed to. I begged him not to do this to America. That if we tax them it should be the same as the British citizens.

He retorted by telling me it would help our economy and well, I was desperate. Also, if I didn't listen, my people would have something worse than death. I was a fool to think Alfred would be fine with it.

Such a fool…

If he did by some beautiful miracle come to believe me, it was doubtful he would even care. Now he has these so called fathers brainwashing his naive little head of his. How dare they! He was something so special and they took him from me!

Oh how I wanted his soft arms around me. His sugary kiss before calling it a night. That smile he would show when I cried in front of him. His warmth as he cocooned himself around my arms when plagued with a nightmare.

I understood why he hated my king. In some way, I hate him as well. Some subjects migrated away from us to escape the chaos I called home.

However, why hate me as well? I had a strong suspicion France told him the 'horror stories' of the past. How the oh so terrible me made everyone miserable. What a load of bollocks. I was the victim of that tragic tale. Even thinking about that country made my blood boil!

France chose to help my colony to get back at me. I knew he didn't truly care about Alfred. All he cared about was watching me fall! So he can laugh like he always does. Hell, his monarchy treats their people worse than what I did to America. What a load of hypocrisy if you ask me.

"Hey Britain!"

I must have spaced out because now he was only a few feet away from me. Oh my god did he grow. What happened to my baby brother!? His eyes used to be the warm blue sky. Now they were icy cold.

"All I want is my freedom!" He screams out, positioning his musket at me. France probably made that for him. Does he even know what freedom feels like? It's not sunshine and rainbows. "I'm no longer a child nor your little brother!" I gritted my teeth, he will always be my little brother!

"From now on, consider me independent!"

There's a belief that says that the weather is affected by the country's mood. Sunshine if happy, severe thunderstorms if upset, and down pour was sorrow and sadness. Was he really sad about doing this? Anger filled up my body, how dare he feel sad! He's tearing up my heart and he's feeling down!? I should really control my anger because if I don't-

I sprinted up to him with pure rage, "no!" I breathed in and out loudly. I soon regretted my idea of doing this. "I won't allow it!" Out of pure adrenaline I made his gun fly up into the air. His army got ready to fire at me but I honestly didn't care. I pointed my gun at him and he looked like a scared child. Most likely because he was a child.

My child.

"You idiot! Why can't you follow anything through to the end!?"

Why is he scared though? Does he truly think I'm going to shoot him? "Ready!? Aim!" One of the soldier's hollered out. Like mindless slaves they all aimed at me; their own caretaker! I lowered my gun and I saw his shocked expression.

"There's no way I can shoot you. I can't." I dropped my rifle down aimlessly. Soon I went right after and began sobbing. My pride and dignity flying out the window, "why…? Damn it, why!? It's not fair!" He gets all of these friends as he leaves me and what do I get? Absolutely nothing!

"You know why…" I held my breathe from the fear I might have a panic attack.

He stood there looking at me. His blue eyes shining down at me. His army lowers their weapons and watched this scene. I hate all of them! They would be so much happier with me!

"What happened? I remember when you were great."

Wait… what…? Did he just…

My tears streamed down, how could he say that? I took care of him for bloody sake and that's what he says? I was half expecting gratitude or even a simple 'thank you'!

He then stared up in the sky for a moment and smiled. Like he was remembering a memory that made him happy.

After another moment of eerie silence he walked away. Not uttering another word. Like he was somehow bigger than I was! "Please don't leave me… please come back." I whispered; not enough for him to hear. I wanted to run up to him and hug him. I didn't have the courage so I let him walk away with my broken heart.

After about five minutes their silhouettes were now gone and I was alone. The bitter wind hit my swollen cheeks. I wanted to escape from this. I don't want to be alone once more! No, this was just a nightmare! A nightmare where I will wake up and Alfred would be begging for food.

This was real, wasn't it? That reality hit me like a flying brick; no one liked me. Everyone kept fighting me, hating me, hurling insults and me! It was driving me insane! For once I thought Alfred was different. I thought he loved me for who I was. Now? Even he broke my already damaged heart. It was my fault for giving such a reckless child a fragile possession. Tears came out once more but I resisted them this time. My dignity was already lost to the American army. I don't think I could handle losing it to myself.

I heard footsteps coming towards me and I raised my hopes thinking it was Alfred. Unfortunately it was just the stupid frog. "Mon ami, you're breaking my delicate heart." He made some dramatic poses, probably to cheer me up. It made me want to punch his stupid, ugly face. He stopped when he realized how I was reacting.

"I know the feeling of loss." Like hell you do bloody bastard! "I'm going to give you some personal advice since you're my friend." Oh gee, it's my lucky day. "It will feel better if you just let him go and move on mon amour."

I didn't reply. I had absolutely nothing to say to him. I got up silently and began walking away. I needed to go home… and get the yelling of my life.

"Parle Moi…"

He knows I don't speak his disgusting language. He knows how upset it makes me. I had enough though. I just wanted him to leave me alone. "Angleterre!"

France ran to me and gripped on my shoulder. "It is for the best." I didn't look at him, I shrugged his hand off coldly before walking again. "This… I didn't know. I didn't know America meant so much to you." He's deserves an award: the biggest moron ever. I continued walking and tried to keep my temper in check. Easier said than done sadly, "you usually hurl insults at me." France said. "You would tell me how pathetic I am compared to you." I feel pathetic, I am pathetic. "But never once Angleterre, have you gave me the cold shoulder."

I stopped and looked at him. I had enough of his obliviousness. He smiled when he received a reaction. It dropped however, as fast as it came. "oh mon ami-" His hand reached out to comfort me but I immediately slapped it away. "Don't touch me. Don't talk to me. Just stay away from me!" I looked at him straight in the eye, "You're dead to me. I get it. You love it when I'm alone. You just love seeing me cry!"

France made a whimpering noise but I ignored it, "Congratulations France, you officially took away the one thing that made me happy!" "I just wanted you to know how it felt to lose someone!" France said in an angry tone. "You took Canada away! You took my beautiful colony away!"

"You need to sacrifice something when you lose a war! You lost, I won." I said.

"Exactly! You lost this revolution so you had to sacrifice America." He retorted. I wanted to punch him the face. It was like he was rubbing this in my face, it isn't fair! He never loved Canada as much as I loved America! Plus someone who looks so much like my puppet shouldn't be speaking that disgusting language. "America wasn't a possession to me. I loved him so much. He was everything to me! I'm I'm…" More angry tears fell out of my face, I'm in love with him damnit!" I confessed in tears. I was hoping my confession would be to Alfred but no! It was to this disgusting person in front of me. "Plus, I wasn't the only one you bloody frog! What about Prussia? Or Spain?" I added.

He didn't reply to that. He just glared at me angrily.

"Does it feel good frog? Does the revenge taste absolutely sweet as you imagined?" France continued to keep silent so I turned around and continued to walk. My boss needs to know that surrender is inevitable. I honestly felt no guilt for how I treated France. He had the audacity to excuse himself. I hope he dies in a pit for all I care! I hope his kingdom goes down in fire!

I turned around to see if he was still following me. It was an empty field. I was in relief, that he finally stopped talking to me. I sighed once more and walked staggeringly to the ship. After some time the rain stopped and I saw the morning dawn. I turned around to see the beautiful colors dancing in the fresh sunlight.

" _Mr. Britain sir! What is that? Are those colors in the sky?" Alfred pointed to the blue sky that matched his beautiful eyes._

" _Yes poppet. After the rain, a beautiful streak called a rainbow gleams out. It's a symbol to me."_

" _Symbol of what?" Alfred asked. "That no matter how awful a situation is, something beautiful will unravel."_

" _Ohh! Look! Green and blue are right next to each other! Like our eye colors!"_

I couldn't cry anymore. My eyes felt puffy and sore; I fancied a nap. Not just that though, I hoped this all was a nap; a dream. I should haven't fought him. Maybe if I disobeyed my leader I would have still had his lovely eyes next to me. Maybe then he would understand my love to him.

I breathed out loudly and continued walking. "I should find a way to tell my boss the news… oh dear."

I sincerely hope my people will behead him. Never did I once hate my monarchy as much as I did now.

Heh, Alfred would be pleased if he found out we gave up. I was just tired of fighting the one person I loved so much. I hope in a hundred years or so, he would regret leaving me! No, that's too hopeful; he hates everything about me. Anger swelled in my body as I felt the urge to give him the cold shoulder and act like I don't care. Actually, that sounds like a fine idea. I didn't even realize I ran all the way to the ship.

"Commander, how was it?" I looked at him with a glare, "We are going back to the base to tell King George we have failed and that surrender will be the best choice." The soldiers looked grim at me but in the end saluted at me. "yes sir!" I walked back to my corridors and had a sweet bottle of bourbon. Yes, that will help numb the pain in my heart.

I sat on my bed and began drinking my sorrows away. Oh did it feel good to just feel nothing in my heart. Yet no matter how hard I tried, that memory haunted me.


End file.
